


What to expect when you're.... wait

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Cardfight!! Vanguard G
Genre: I needed to put Ibumamo being actual parents it was a NEED, M/M, This is just self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: Mamoru is a good legal guardian and Ibuki is getting used to the idea of having a baby in his life





	What to expect when you're.... wait

**Author's Note:**

> Braces yourselves this is cheesy  
> (And sorry for any gramathical or any kind of mistakes, this is my first time writting in english)

* * *

 

Life just presented a little big problem to Ibuki, or at least that was what he thought when he laid his eyes again in the baby on the floor in front of him. He was resting in a green floor baby seat and was playing with a Tiger stuffed animal, totally indifferent of Ibuki's stare.

 

“Do you want some coffee?” Mamoru's voice made him get back to earth and he nodded with a little smile.

 

He saw the other man go into the kitchen and he went back to the small, 2 months old baby who now dropped his small Tiger and was about to start crying in any minute. Ibuki got up pretty fast and gave the stuffed animal back to him. Something that looked like a smile had formed on the infant's face (Mamoru explained to him that he was still too small to properly smile) and ibuki got nervous when  the baby, instead of grabbing the Tiger, put his arms up, looking for ibuki to grab him instead.

 

 _“Should I grab him?”_ He said in his head , “ _Anjou will get angry if I drop him so I shouldn't…”_

 

The baby started feeling a little rejected when he saw Ibuki ignoring him so he eventually started crying, and that was a call for Mamoru to enter on the living room again.

 

“I'm sorry! I have your bottle right here!”

 

He gave ibuki a cup with coffee and asked him to hold the milk bottle, he took the crying baby and hugged him before sitting on the couch.

 

“I didn't make him cry”

 

Mamoru laughed at Ibuki's worried face.

 

“ Of course you didn't!. Give me that” he took the bottle and started feeding the baby while putting him in his arm over his legs and also holding his head with his hand. “ Come on ,sit down, you're making me nervous”

 

Ibuki immediately did that as he took a sip of the coffee. This was weird for him, it wasn't just normal that you started dating someone five months ago then a psychotic old man turned into a kid tried to put the whole world into eternal sleep and in the end that kid turned into a newborn baby ( that was just the short version) and that his current boyfriend decided to take care of him. Ibuki had seen a lot of stuff for  only being 21, but it sure surprises him seeing Mamoru feed Myoujin Ryuzu with so much confidence and acting like it is really normal.

 

“ You've been terribly quiet, even more than what you usually are. What's on your head?”

 

“Nothing. Good coffee”

 

“Ibuki-kun. Tell me”

 

He was smiling at him, a really comprehensive smile that made him notice the dark bags under Mamoru's eyes. He laid back on the couch after leaving the cup of coffee in the small table in front of them.

 

“I'm not getting used to this as fast as I should”

 

Mamoru's face showed his worry but then he looked at the baby again.  Ibuki bite his tongue and grabbed the stuffed animal again.

 

“ It's just that I still can really believe it. That's all”

 

“ I know it's hard to believe, but when I feel like any of this doesn’t makes sense I look at him and…” he started caressing the baby's full of hair small head with his thumb “ I tell to myself that it is what it is. That calms me down”

 

“You're good at this” ibuki had been pretty occupied since the kid was “born”, with all the stride gate problem and with him being  the one the rest of the organization decided to be the new general manager he was just too busy to properly see Mamoru, and now he was taking care of the baby, making it more difficult for him to go to Mamoru's department. The visit he was making in that moment was an improvised one at  8:00 pm after he managed to run away from a meeting and he catch up Mamoru wearing only a hoodie, some sweatpants and looking tired. Too tired.

 

“I liked taking care of Tokoha as a little baby. I like babies, they're curious and everything is new to them” the bottle got empty and Mamoru cleaned the milk that spilled over the baby's cheeks when he coughed a little and put him in his chest to start tapping softly his back.

 

“How long have you had him?”

 

“ They started fumigation on the Orphanage a week ago, and I'm glad they called me”.

 

The baby softly burped and Mamoru cradled him in his arms. “ He doesn't look like he's going to sleep”

 

Ibuki saw the small hand and had the curiosity winning over him so he extended his fingers and carefully caressed his hand.

 

“ It's soft, right?”

 

“Yes, more than what I thought” Ryuzu held his finger and ibuki tried to keep calm “He's strong for only being 2 months old”

 

Mamoru put a Pacifier with the shape of a bear in the baby's mouth and he kept playing with the small hand of the kid that watched him with big purple eyes and then he gave him the small Tiger so he would let him go.

 

“Why didn't you let the association take him with them?”

 

“ The association moved all the kids to a summer house until the main house gets in a good state but he was still so small and they asked me if I could keep him at least a month… maybe two”

 

“That much?” He wasn't annoyed or angry like Mamoru thought he might be, more like he was curious.

 

“ Yes. It's easier to relocate bigger kids and he's the smallest of them all so he will have nice summer vacations with me for a while” his nose went to caress the baby's one and he smiled “ we would like for you to accompany us, general manager”

 

His smile looked like a tease but Ibuki wouldn't get mad at something so simple. He passed his hand behind Mamoru's neck and got closer and closer until he finally kissed him, and it wasn't a simple peck on the lips like they had been doing lately, but a deep one, the type of kiss they haven't had since they got out of the hospital and everything was back to normal, because with everything that had to be done between the reconstruction of the main branches and trying to hide what really happened to the public eye, it was difficult to have this type of proximity, now put a small infant in the mix and you'll get Ibuki getting his hair pulled by Ryuzu. Mamoru just laughs at him before trying to help him get his hair free from the baby's grip, but it wasn't that easy.

 

“ Did you got jealous?” He couldn't stop laughing “ let Ibuki-kun go” he hold the small hand between his fingers and gently squeezed so ibuki could have his hair back.

 

“ I understand why you have your hair in a ponytail”

 

“ Don't worry, he has a strong grip and at the beginning Tokoha and I had a hard time”

 

“... Can he really get jealous?” The childlike curiosity got him again

 

“ Imagine having the person that's been taking care of you and playing with you getting lovey dovey with a man he doesn't recognize” he hold Ryuzu in front of him and gave him another Eskimo kiss “ I would pull that person's hair too”

 

“ Nice to feel that I'm liked at least by one person”

 

Mamoru wanted to laugh but instead he yawned. He turned his face away because he had his hand occupied so he couldn't cover his mouth and Ibuki put a hand on his head.

 

“ Have you been sleeping right?”

 

“ Well.. the best I've been getting is some 2 hours daily”

 

Ibuki knew Mamoru tended to get sleep deprived because of work , hell, even Ibuki did, but he has never saw him so worn out and it bugged him a lot.

 

“ You should go to sleep”

 

“ I love you Ibuki-kun but I wouldn't go to sleep and let the baby wide awake and alone with you”

 

“ …. I wouldn't do that either. But you need to rest, are you working in this state?”

 

“ Yes, while he sleeps in the morning I do some paper work but branch chief haven't been sending me a lot of work since I started taking care of Him"

 

“That's good. You could get sick”

 

“Now I'm the one that feels loved” a pink small blushed crossed Mamoru's tired  expression. “ Would you stay the night?"

 

Ibuki also smiled at him “ I have no better place to go”

 

Mamoru kissed him then got up and took both ibuki and the baby to the guest room that he had converted into a nursery , with a lot of stars on the ceiling and a mountain of stuffed animals on one corner ( a lot of them were gifts from the different branch chiefs) and in the back, beside the window , a white cradle. Ibuki looked around like he wasn't the one that helped Mamoru a month ago to  put things in order in the room until Mamoru called him.

 

“ Could you hold him a moment?”

 

Ibuki was already pale and he got paler than a white paper sheet. Mamoru was tired and had to fix the bed and couldn't let the baby anywhere. Ibuki extended his hands and Mamoru slowly told him what to do.

 

“ Hold his head with this hand and the back with the other. Yes perfect” he looked at the both of them with a warm smile and then went to the closet to look for a change of clothes for him.

 

Ibuki saw Ryuzu and Ryuzu saw him , they both exchanged looks like they were the most amusing thing in the world. He then started turning and shifting in his hand and he holded him close to his chest so he wouldn't drop him.

 

“ Put him there and help me”

 

They went to the changing station and he put him on the mattress so carefully he let Mamoru astonish.

 

“ Now, you're the real good one at this” he make himself way to change the baby's diaper and clothes into a teddy bear suit that looked more like a costume than a pajama but he wouldn't say anything, the kid looked cute in it actually.

 

Mamoru told him to sit down on one of the chairs in the room and he sat at the one in front of him with Ryuzu on his chest, then he started singing a little lullaby that Ibuki didn't recognize but it did make his job because it made both Ryuzu and Ibuki sleepy . Mamoru put him in the cradle and  started the zoo themed mobile, and it was a weird zoo because it had dragons and unicorns but he wouldn't point it out, it was doing his word by finishing the job and finally making Ryuzu fell asleep. They both let the room in silence , went to the living room and Mamoru practically fainted on the couch.

 

“ Is that process always so scary?” Ibuki held both of Mamoru's legs and put them on top of his when he sat besides him

 

“ Not scary just…. Well yes, actually all of this is pretty scary”

 

Mamoru's optimistic expression changed for a moment and ibuki got him up in his arms, saving him and almost making him scream.

 

“ You should rest”

 

“You sound like Tokoha. The same thing she said to me this morning” in that moment it was sleep deprived Mamoru who was talking and ibuki just  dragged him into his room.

 

He put Mamoru on the bed and changed to some sleeping clothes Mamoru had for him in his closet before laying besides him. He tucked him good in that chilly summer night and looked at him trying to fight with sleep.

  


“ Why don't you just give up and rest?”

 

“ Because he could wake up at any moment and there's stuff that had to be done….   And you don't know how to do it”

 

“ I could learn…. I could help you this two months”

 

Mamoru put his hand on Ibuki's cheek and smiled “ of course you would”

 

The three of them slept peacefully all night, and the morning after while Mamoru made breakfast ibuki was secretly reading “What to expect the first year” in his phone.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ma"mom"amo is always good


End file.
